


Blood Red Toenails

by theblackbirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Genderqueer Sirius, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lace Panties, M/M, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, Stargazing, but that is no surprise, gender shaming, james and marlene are good friends, marlene as a marauder, peter has no existence on this fic, the filthy rat, walburga is an asshole and a bad mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackbirds/pseuds/theblackbirds
Summary: By the end of the afternoon, Sirius knew all about Remus' favourite books, about his favourite ice cream flavour, and the kind of music he liked best, Sirius answered the boy's timid questions with all his patience when he asked about the dress and what pronouns he should use, Sirius explained how he did not really bother himself about being a boy or a girl, he was born a boy, he called himself he, but he loved to wear girls clothes, and to wear makeup or do his hair in artfully styles, he liked to feel pretty, whether wearing boy or girl things, it wasn’t really important, Sirius was Sirius, period.Sirius also told him about his friends and the letters he received from his cousin Andy and his uncle Alphard, about the motorcycle he wanted to buy and about all the places around the world that he would like to see one day. On the walk back to the school, every time Remus laughed at one of his stupid jokes, Sirius had a little bit more sure that he was thoroughly screwed.





	Blood Red Toenails

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here I am again, I really enjoyed writing this, Wolfstar is one of my favourite pairings and I also love to portray them in a different way. I hope everyone enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, and if you find any errors, or anything offensive please, kindly let me know.  
> I'd like to thank my lovely Cas for betaing and for all the invaluable advice and incentive, you're awesome buddy!!!

Sirius Black always felt different, weird, out of place in that family so proper and perfect in which he was born, he wasn’t polite nor refined enough for his mother, he wasn’t ambitious nor cunning enough for his father. He didn’t really care about that at all, provided he was good enough for Regulus, and the little one looked at him like he had hung the moon, as long as his little brother kept looking at him like that, Sirius couldn’t care less about the rest.

 

Over time, this feeling of inadequacy became more and more present in Sirius’ life, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his cousin Andromeda was when she wore her long raven hair on a braid, or how Narcissa would look so stunning on her dresses, the frilly material dancing around her pale skin like clouds, or yet, how Bellatrix, the eldest, would paint her nails with a blue so dark as the night sky, sometimes, he thought that he would be a prettier girl than any of them, but he wasn’t a girl and he could never be one, when he asked his mother if he could paint his nails or wear red lipstick like cousin Bella, Walburga got furious and grounded him for weeks.

 

After that brief lapse, Sirius quickly learned that he shouldn’t talk about that kind of thing with anyone, but not talking about something wouldn’t make it go away, one day, he decided that he would grow his hair and that he would ask Andy to teach him how to braid it, Andy was always patient and nice with him and she had the kindest smile, he liked her so much better than Bella or Cissy. Every time he would come back from the barber shop without having cut his hair his mother would sneer at him disapprovingly, his father would simply frown and mumble something while going back to his newspaper and Regulus would smile at him in that conspiratorial little way that was only his, later, when they had gone to bed, the little one would tell him that his hair was way prettier than cousin Bella’s and Sirius would sleep happy, any thoughts about his mother’s sneer or his father’s indifference completely forgotten.

 

When Sirius reached the age of eleven, his mother informed him that he would be going to continue his studies at Hogwarts, as was a very ancient tradition in his family, Regulus cried an entire night, just like Sirius himself, he wouldn’t miss home or his parents in the slightest, but he would miss Regulus and Andy terribly. The next night, as tradition dictated, his parents hosted a feast in his honour, in order to celebrate this new stage of his life and his departure to Hogwarts, where he would learn everything he would need to get ready to follow the footsteps of his ancestors. The whole thing was an excruciating torture, his aunt Druella wouldn’t shut up about everything that was wrong about him and his mother would gladly add her vile opinion here and there while his father would look at him like he was a cockroach that he couldn’t wait to crush under his boot.

 

The only silver linings of the night were Andy and uncle Alphard, both telling him about their times in Hogwarts and promising him a thousand wonders about the place, when the feast was finally over, Andy hugged him tight and said her goodbyes, shoving something discreetly on his hand, he closed his fist tightly around the thing and waited until he was in the privacy of his room to look at it. It was a little bottle of blood red nail polish, her good luck gift to him. He couldn’t help but smile and think about everything he’d heard about Hogwarts, the place Andy swore would be the scenery to his best memories, when he fell asleep that night, his dreams were full of giant castles and clear blue skies.

 

On the next morning, he was already on the train that would take him to Hogwarts, his fingers nervously tweaking the little braid he had hidden in his hair while he tried not to think about the sound of Regulus crying for him on the platform, he would be gone for months, just thinking about this had his eyes burning with unshed tears, his throat closing and his chest aching with the thought of not seeing his little star for so long. Sirius was in the middle of his valiant attempt not to cry when he heard the knock on the glass door of the compartment, when he turned around to see what was happening, he was met with the sight of a boy, a very scrawny and pale boy, with impossibly messy black hair that pointed to every possible direction and round glasses that were too big for his face, the boy looked at him expectantly and with a sheepishly smile.

 

“Can I come in? All the other compartments are already taken.” Asked the boy a little uncertain.

 

“Sure.” Sirius answered simply, not really knowing how to react to that situation, he was never that great with social interactions.

 

“My name is James, James Potter.” Said the boy with a bright smile while offering Sirius his hand.

 

“I’m Sirius Black.” Sirius said accepting the handshake.

 

“There is a very serious joke in there somewhere.” James said looking immensely pleased with himself. “Anyway, I’m very pleased to meet you, Sirius. You wouldn’t happen to have a bobby pin with you, would you?” Asked him casually.

 

“Why would I have a bobby pin? Actually, why would you want a bobby pin?” Sirius wanted to know, confused and already completely intrigued with James, that boy was really something else.

 

“Well, there is this thing that is currently locked, and I need it to be open.” He offered in lieu of an explanation.

 

“I don’t have a bobby pin, but I have some clips on my rucksack… Will they do?” Offered Sirius already excited with the prospect of something illicit.

 

“Yes, my friend, they will do wonderfully, indeed. Do you wanna come?” Invited James with a mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes that screamed trouble, Sirius didn’t even have to think about it, not even a second later he was right on James’ heels.

 

A few minutes later, the train was plunged into chaos, the students screaming hysterically, running to jump on the benches or even at the tables trying to escape the flood of frogs that jumped around the place like there was no tomorrow while the chaperone would run left and right trying to establish some order back to the train, mumbling the entire time about how she couldn’t understand how the lab frogs left their cage. On a compartment not far from there, Sirius Black and James Potter were trying not to choke to death with laughter, sharing the bag of candy that James’ mother had packed for him to celebrate the success of their first academic prank and the beginning of what would be a long and beautiful friendship.

 

After the episode on the train, James and Sirius became inseparable, united by the adventurous spirit and the lack of common sense that they both shared, the pair soon became a force to be reckoned with, feared by teachers and admired by the students, sometime later, James and Sirius befriended a girl named Marlene, they met her on French class and the three of them clicked instantly, their group grew with time, and Sirius found himself surrounded by such different and amazing people, vibrating with joy in a way that he never could imagine, Andy and uncle Alphard were right, he was very happy there, Hogwarts was quickly becoming his home.

 

~*~

 

On the beginning of their third year at Hogwarts, the trio was already a legend, the pranks of the marauders were the terror of the administration and the delight of the student body, Sirius was happy like he had never been before, the memories of his friends and the times of laughter and joy on the grounds of Hogwarts were his fuel to get through the time he had to spend home with his family on the holidays. The situation at home hadn’t improved at all, if even possible, had drastically worsen at every year that passed, the despise of his parents was practically palpable, on the first semester already his mother had made a point of writing him letters to tell him how much she disapproved the people he befriended at school, she loathed the Potters for their unconventional ways and she considered Marlene to be beneath them because she wasn’t of noble heritage like the majority of the families at Hogwarts.

 

In fact, she was so displeased with him that she decided that Regulus would be attending Durmstrang instead, in order to spare him the bad influence that was Sirius. When they said their goodbyes on the end of the summer, Regulus had promised him that he would write secretly, but months had passed already and no letter had arrived, Sirius wanted to think that Regulus had been caught, or that letters weren’t allowed at all in Durmstrang **,** not just to Sirius but to anyone, anything that didn’t mean that his little brother had abandoned him and forgotten all about him.

 

Marlene always knew when Sirius was sad, she had a way with that kind of thing, like a sixth sense, as much as he tried to disguise with cynical smiles and stupid jokes, when he was having a bad day she always saw right through him, this was one of these days, the mail had already arrived that morning, just like on any other Saturday, James had gotten letters from his parents and bags of his favourite candy, Marlene had gotten letters from her family and a new dress from her sister, Sirius had gotten nothing. Except for the letter he sent Regulus a few weeks ago when he had had enough of waiting for the supposed secret letters that his brother had promised him, the letter was still sealed, the only change was a stamp that read: “return to sender”.

 

His friends had arranged a trip to the lake later, but Sirius quickly declined the invitation, saying he was late with his science assignments and his readings for literature class.

 

“Don’t give me that, Black. The homework will not create life and destroy the world if you leave it for an afternoon. You will come with us, end of discussion.” Marlene said holding him by the arm and looking at him with her “no nonsense” face, the one that meant she was not joking around and that he better do as she said.

 

“Damn right, Padfoot, today you ain’t gonna run, Evans is gonna be there and I’m not about to miss the opportunity of kicking your ass in front of her.” Mocked James.

 

“Yeah, right. Evans doesn’t give two shits about you, Prongs, she couldn’t care less if you beat me on the lake or if you paint her name on the moon. Wake up, James.” He taunted, James simply stuck out his tongue at him and sat sulking on the bench at the breakfast table, poor Prongs, he got it bad.

 

“Okay, that’s enough, you two. Sirius, you’re going, period. James, you seriously need to change your approach, otherwise Lily will never give you the time of day. Now c’mon, stop fucking around.” Scolded Marlene while she practically dragged them both by their collars.

 

In the end, Marlene was right, James's approach really had to change, Sirius let him win the race they made to the rock in the middle of the lake, but Evans simply rolled her eyes and turned to walk away muttering something about "stupid boys who think their shit doesn’t stink."

 

By the end of the afternoon there were only the three of them there on the lake, enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sun, laying on the fresh green grass at the edge of the lake, Sirius was almost dozing off as he felt James’ bony fingers holding one of his feet. His blood froze and for a second he thought he would choke with his own heart that threatened to come out of his throat, how could he have been such an idiot? How did he forget that?

 

“I really liked, Pads, indeed this color goes very nicely with your skin tone.” Commented him casually while holding his friend’s foot on his hands meticulously analyzing the blood red painted toenails. “But I gotta say, I thought black would be more your thing, you have this whole punk rock vibe going on, you know? Don’t you think, Marlene?” Asked James, matter-of-factly.

 

“The black would look great too, his skin is pale, looks good with dark, cool tones.” Commented the girl, as naturally as if she were talking about the weather.

 

Sirius couldn’t speak, all the words stuck in his throat in a sore, suffocating knot, he was well aware of the tears that began to roll down his face, wet and hot, salty as they reached his lips, his hands trembled, his whole body shaking in what would quickly become a violent crisis of desperate crying of which he would be mortally ashamed if he wasn’t so busy trying not to choke on his own tears.

 

The first pair of arms he felt around him was James’, who was soon followed by Marlene, it was strange and uncomfortable, they were wet and cold, the angles were all wrong, but Sirius had never felt as safe and loved as he did in that moment.

 

From that day on, Marlene took it upon herself the responsibility of teaching Sirius all there was to know about cosmetics and beauty tricks, she had never questioned him about his motives or looked down on him for being different, she just supported him and taught him all he wanted to know, being there for him and hugging him whenever he needed it.

 

On the first time Sirius wore one of Marlene’s lipsticks to go to class, James said that he looked beautiful and that the color matched his eyes perfectly, they laughed at that for almost twenty minutes and Sirius had to rein in himself so he would not cry from pure happiness for having such amazing friends, if he cried and smudged the mascara that Marlene applied on him so carefully, she would certainly kill him in his sleep.

 

~*~

 

At the beginning of the seventh year, Sirius Black knew exactly who he was and he was damn proud of it, he showed that pride when he showed up at dinner wearing makeup or the clothes that Marlene had lent him during the holidays, the first time he appeared in the dining room wearing a dress, his father got up from the table and left the house, his mother had thrown the wine on his face and shouted in outrage, the liquid dripping on his skin and staining Marlene’s beautiful lilac dress while Walburga would say the most horrifying things to him, Regulus stared at his plate in a fatal silence. That was the last time Sirius had gone home on the holidays.

 

That was also the year Sirius Black met Remus Lupin. The first time Sirius saw Remus, the boy had just arrived late in the organic chemistry class, his eyes downcast and his posture curved, as if he wanted to shrink, blend in with the walls, go unnoticed, walking without making any noise he headed to the back of the room and sat down in the last row. By the time of lunch, Dorcas Meadowes had already picked up the boy's file, who had entered the school through a scholarship granted by Dumbledore himself, which was quite impressive, to say the least.

 

In the next two weeks, Sirius and James had learned even more about Remus Lupin, courtesy of Dorcas, and they had decided to befriend the boy, since apparently, he was not being welcomed there. In his ragged clothes, worn out shoes, and second-hand school supplies, Remus did not fit in with the predominant British elite at Hogwarts.

 

The day was hot and stuffy, making Sirius decide to snatch one of Marlene's summer dresses, she decided to lend him a baby blue one with white little daisies, short with spaghetti straps, his favourite.

 

“You know, Sirius, this dress looks so much better on you than on me. You should keep it.” Commented the girl while braiding her hair in a sophisticated pattern. Marlene always made excuses to give him her clothes and Sirius just smiled and said thank you, he thanked not only for the clothes, but for the friendship and affection she showed him for all those years **,** she knew exactly what each one of the "thank you’s" meant and always gave him a kiss on the cheek when he finished tidying his hair. “Put on sandals, we'll probably end up at the lake anyway.” She instructed.

 

Said and done, by lunch time the heat was already unbearable and they decided to have a picnic by the lake, which was surprisingly empty despite the heat. There was only one person there, a boy reading a book while leaning against the great willow of the estate. James soon recognized him and tried to pull Sirius with him to go and say hello to the boy.

 

“Hello.” Greeted James. The boy was apparently completely absorbed by his book judging by the startled expression on his face when he heard another person’s voice suddenly so close.

 

“Hello.”

 

“My name is James! James Potter!” Announced him with his effusive manners and bright smile.

 

“Remus Lupin.” Answered the boy, looking a little uncertain and out of place.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you. This one here is Sirius.” Said him gesturing to his friend. “Seems like the cat got your tongue, huh, Sirius?” Joked him when Sirius gave no indication of joining the conversation. Sirius was perfectly aware that he should say something, anything, but he was completely mesmerized by the colour of Remus Lupin’s eyes, they seemed to be made of liquid amber, gold freckles dancing among his irises ** _,_** in that moment Sirius knew that he could easily lose himself looking into those eyes.

 

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Said Sirius as soon as he could get his wits gathered again.

 

“Likewise.” Answered Remus with a warm smile.

 

James managed to convince Remus to have lunch with them, but he couldn’t persuade Remus to go into the lake, so Sirius decided to stay by the edge of the water with him to keep him company. Sirius noticed that sometimes, Remus would open his mouth, like he was going to say something, only to close it right away, deciding against it, averting his eyes to the ground, like he really didn’t know how to act in that situation.

 

“It’s alright, Remus, the majority of the people I meet doesn’t quite know how to act around me.” Said Sirius good naturally, trying to disperse the tension and put the other boy on ease.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for, I said that it was alright, didn’t I?”

 

“Sure.” Remus agreed half-heartedly, still looking painfully uncomfortable.

 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Sirius asked, trying to initiate a conversation and diverting that weird atmosphere.

 

By the end of the afternoon, Sirius knew all about Remus' favourite books, about his favourite ice cream flavour, and the kind of music he liked best, Sirius answered the boy's timid questions with all his patience when he asked about the dress and what pronouns he should use **,** Sirius explained how he did not really bother himself about being a boy or a girl, he was born a boy, he called himself he, but he loved to wear girls clothes, and to wear makeup or do his hair in artfully styles, he liked to feel pretty, whether wearing boy or girl things, it wasn’t really important, Sirius was Sirius, period.

 

Sirius also told him about his friends and the letters he received from his cousin Andy and his uncle Alphard, about the motorcycle he wanted to buy and about all the places around the world that he would like to see one day. On the walk back to the school, every time Remus laughed at one of his stupid jokes, Sirius had a little bit more sure that he was thoroughly screwed.

 

~*~

 

Remus quickly blended in with the small bunch of misfits Sirius had the pleasure of calling his friends, over time, Remus was proving that despite his role model student appearance, he had an almost diabolical talent for pranks and mischiefs in general, and if James and Sirius already instilled terror in the hearts of the school authorities, with Remus being the brain behind the operation, the poor people stood no chance. Curiously, Remus became quite close to Lily Evans, who despite declaring her utter despise for James Potter, came to pop up more and more at the group's picnics or afternoons on the lake, using every opportunity to pick on James and point out how ridiculous and immature he was. At times like this, Sirius just exchanged glares of exasperation with Marlene and Remus and begged the gods for these two to decide to just suck each other’s face at once.

 

After a couple of weeks of this little cat and mouse game, Sirius and Remus were already pissed off, sided with Marlene, they decided to give those two a little shove in the right direction, said little shove came in the form of a broom closet in the banned hallway of the East Wing, Marlene had been responsible for bringing Lily there, Sirius was supposed to persuade James to go there, while Remus would be waiting for them, pretending to be stuck in the closet. As they entered the closet to help Remus, he more than quickly got out of there and shut the door, turning the key to make sure.

 

“Remus, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Lily shouted indignantly, her voice coming muffled through the door.

 

“I think I'm avoiding months of suffering for myself as well as for Sirius and Marlene, no one can stand your pining any longer.” He replied in exasperation. “I'm leaving the key with Marlene, she's coming back here in a few hours to unlock you, meanwhile, I suggest you two use this time to talk about anything, as long as the petty fighting stops.” He concluded, handing the key to Marlene and turning to leave, leaving Lily's indignant insults behind.

 

After leaving their friends locked up at their own luck, Marlene decided that she was going to watch a movie with Dorcas, which Sirius strongly suspected was a code to "make out until their lips fell off" so he hurried to persuade Remus to do something else when he expressed interest on the movie idea. They ended up sneaking out for an evening walk by the lake's edge.

 

“Do you really think it was a good idea to leave them locked up there?” Remus asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

“It will work one way or the other, either they kill themselves at once or kiss each other until their tongues fall out of their mouths.” Sirius replied, face up to the sky enjoying the stars as the cool breeze of the night made his hair dance.

 

“I really hope so. The kissing part, not the killing each other part.” He said simply as he joined his friend in his contemplation.

 

Sometime later, Sirius felt a hand on his waist as Remus directed him a little further to the left.

 

“Look, it's your star.” He announced with that lazy smile of his that Sirius had learned to love.

 

“The dog star.” Sirius said mockingly, suddenly feeling nervous with Remus's gaze so fixed on him.

 

“The brightest star in the night sky.” Remus said, gently holding Sirius' chin, bringing Sirius’ face closer to his own, Remus looked at him intently, a mute question engraved in the liquid amber of his eyes, Sirius, as he always did when he lost himself in the golden immensity of Remus' gaze, had lost the ability to speak, he only managed to nod positively before feeling Remus' lips on his.

 

Sirius had imagined that moment many, many times, fantasizing alone, wondering what Remus' lips would taste like or what it would be like to be held in his arms. That kiss was everything Sirius had dared to dream, and even more so, Remus' lips were soft and sweet, moulding perfectly to his own, like pieces of a jigsaw, his hands were delicate while tracing the contour of the nape of his neck, the long fingers curling into his hair, feeling the soft texture of the black locks, pulling gently to bring him closer, deepening the kiss, leaving Sirius breathless and his legs wobbly. Sirius moaned as he felt Remus’ tongue in his mouth, the hand that gripped his waist, squeezing him as if by reflection, plastering their bodies even closer together, the kiss that had begun sweet and innocent quickly became intense and overwhelming, air had become superfluous compared to their blatant need for each other, the taste of Remus lips, his scent, the small agonized moans that died in the back of his throat, all this was being burned in Sirius’ memory, a kiss he would never forget.

 

When they parted, due to the lack of air, both were panting and trembling, Remus kept his forehead glued to Sirius’ and Sirius could see the curve of his lazy smile appearing, maybe Lily and James would not be the only ones to benefit from the little shove tonight.

 

~*~

 

On the following morning, James and Lily arrived for breakfast holding hands, James had the most idiotic smile imaginable plastered on his face and Lily directed murderous glares at the three of them.

 

“I don’t want to hear a word about it. Do you understand?” The redhead asked with ice dripping from her voice and murder in her eyes.

 

“Clearly, Your Majesty.” Sirius answered, winking conspiratorially at Remus and Marlene. The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully, they had a test later and the nervousness for that took up most of the early afternoon.

 

The weeks rolled by easily and they fell into an easy routine, Lily and James were even more sickening in this lovebird phase, although he couldn’t say much himself, Sirius knew perfectly that he and Remus weren’t much better, according to Marlene, the whole thing was completely disgusting and she was completely done with their shit.

 

Soon was football season and they had a match today, James was ridiculously nervous, apparently, now that Lily was his girlfriend, as such, she would be attending the match, it was needless to say that the situation was fated to disaster.

 

“Prongs, for everything that’s sacred, you’ve been doing this since third year, football for you is practically the same thing as breathing, you were a natural since the very first time, you’re not going to screw up today just because Evans is going to be there.” Said Sirius sighing exasperated, while they changed into their uniforms on the locker room.

 

“I know, Pads, I know. It’s just that you know how long I’ve been trying to woo her, I’m in love with her since fucking first year, now I finally got a chance. What if I screw up?” Asked James with wide eyes filled with panic.

 

“For fuck’s sake! James, you really think that she would dump you for such a stupid reason like losing a stupid game?” Questioned Sirius while he was taking off his earrings and his necklace. “Lily is not that kind of girl, Prongs, you should know that by now.” Concluded him as he put on his jersey and hurried James sorry ass out of the locker room, they were gonna be late if they didn’t hurry up.

 

They won spectacularly, as usual, James was a bit on edge on the beginning, but Lily’s and Marlene’s loud cheering and Remus’ stupid colourful sign did their jobs and soon his head was back on the game. James and Sirius were a ruthless duo on the field, James preciseness and Sirius easy grace combined left no room for defeat, neither of them missed a pass and both scored more than once.

 

They were having a party to celebrate their victory, with a huge bonfire on the edge of the forest, loud music and lots and lots of alcoholic stuff that shouldn’t have been there. Sirius always loved to party, some essential part of his very being craved the noise and the wilderness, but he recently realized that a much bigger part of him craved the peace and quietness that he had found in Remus’ arms, all the anger and fear that was hidden deep within himself and behind his makeup, simply gone with a simple brush of Remus’ lips on his skin. That was why they found themselves leaving the noise and craziness of the party behind to seek refuge on Remus’ room, a place that, in the past weeks, Sirius came to know almost better than his own, they never had gone farther than some heavy make out sessions, but the level of intimacy they’d shared seemed so much more intense than any sexual experience could be.

 

They would often just lie there, cuddling and talking, about themselves, about the universe, about life and death and the meaning of existence, they could talk about anything and Sirius had never felt so free while surrounded by four walls before. That night was a quiet one, they didn’t talk, just lay there, enjoying the closeness, the presence of each other, Remus’ hands were a marvel on their own, his hands were rough but he touched Sirius’ skin with such tenderness, such carefulness, Sirius felt so cherished and safe every time he was touched by Remus.

 

Soon Remus’ breath was ghosting over his lips, their faces so close that he could see every golden nuance on those eyes that looked at him so intently, Remus always looked at him like this, like he could see his very soul and everything within and still found Sirius to be the most wonderful creature on the world. The touch of Remus’ lips on his never failed to take his breath away, even weeks after the first time, nothing had changed, it was still wonderful as ever, maybe even more, Remus’ skin was warm and soft under his fingers, the little unevenness of the scars on his torso, the soft dusting of blond hair on his chest, their bodies sliding together so perfectly like they were essentially designed to be together.

 

As the kisses grew desperate, the temperature of the room seemed to escalate very quickly, soon Remus’ shirt was gone, Sirius’ eyes trying to take in every inch of him at once, that was the first time he was seeing Remus like this, and Sirius couldn’t help but notice the uneasiness on the other boy. He knew that Remus was very self-conscious about his scars, when they’d go to the lake on the weekends, Remus would never go on the water and he never took his shirt off, no matter how hot it was, at first he would get very uncomfortable whenever Sirius touched them under his shirt, for him to be brave enough to expose himself so much, it melted something in Sirius chest to know that that was for him alone.

 

Sirius flipped them on the bed, straddling Remus while he ran his hands softly over his chest, his touch was feather like and he never averted his eyes from Remus’, rolling his hips over him until he saw nothing but hunger and lust on his eyes. Remus hands were desperate and rough now, tearing at his shirt in an effort to remove it at once **,** Sirius was more than happy to oblige and soon there was the wonderful feeling of skin on skin, so hot and so fucking great, to feel Remus so close to him like this, to taste Remus skin while kissing hungrily at his jaw and then his neck, trying to take everything at once, like it would never quite be enough, he worshipped every inch of his chest and then lower, nipping at his hipbone and making him whimper and thrust his hips up searching for more friction, more contact, more everything. His hands now palming over Remus’ erection, he squeezed a little ripping a filthy moan right out of his lips while unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, which soon landed on the floor joining their shirts.

 

“No underwear? Oh my! Remus Lupin, you dog!” Joked him smirking down at a very blushing Remus, who was probably elaborating a snarky come back when Sirius so rudely (or graciously) interrupted him by grabbing his cock and giving it a long and lazy stroke.

 

“Fuck… Sirius…” Said him in a breathy moan.

 

“Not quite yet, love…” Answered him with an even bigger smirk on his lips.

 

Sirius kissed him hungrily, a few strokes later and Remus was already a trembling and leaking mess under his hands, his hips bucking up frantically against Sirius’ hand **,** he looked so beautiful like this, his skin flushed in a beautiful shade of light pink, his mouth hanging open in a perfect little “o”, releasing the sweetest and filthiest sounds that Sirius had ever heard.

 

“Like this?” He whispered hotly against Remus’ skin, causing him to shiver.

 

“Fuck… Yesss…” Remus cried out as Sirius thumb rubbed over his slit, smearing the precome that gathered there, his hands closing in a vice like grip on Sirius’ biceps, his whole body shaking. “Sirius… Sirius, please… I’m going to…” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, his orgasm overtaking him while Sirius stroked him through it. “Oh God.” Sighed Remus when he came down of his high.

 

“No, just me.” Said Sirius with the smuggest smirk ever, reaching out for the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaning up both Remus and his hands. He was suddenly on his back, Remus had flipped them over while he was distracted replacing the tissue box where it belonged.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Sirius, so fucking beautiful. I fall a little more for you every time I look into your eyes.” Remus said, still a little breathless, then searing his mouth in a deliciously filthy kiss. His hands were on Sirius’ pants, fumbling impatiently with the buttons, it was really a monstrosity, and he really didn’t understand why on earth a pair of pants would need so many buttons, but when she gave him the pants, Marlene simply said that it was on fashion, that it was the latest trend and that his ass would look great in them, right now, the latest trend sucked and his ass would definitely look better with no clothes on.

 

As soon as the offending pants had landed on the floor Remus’ mouth was on his dick, licking his shaft through the black lace of his panties, Sirius didn’t even had time to think about what was going on, cause Remus hands were literally tearing said panties apart and in no time Remus had his cock fully on his mouth. Everything was heat and suction, the wetness and hotness of Remus’ mouth around his flesh, his tongue sliding under his shaft while he sucked wickedly hollowing his cheeks and humming a little, the vibrations of his throat going straight to Sirius’ cock.

 

He was bucking his hips up on barely there thrusts, he didn’t want to choke Remus but he also was completely out of his mind, his head was buzzing and he felt like he would end up vibrating out of his skin, it took everything he had to control himself.

 

“C’mon, Sirius, I want it… I want you to fuck my mouth…” Begged Remus in such a wickedly filthy moan that Sirius couldn’t help but oblige. He let go, thrusting up on Remus’ mouth, fucking it with everything he had, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white, it didn’t take long, he had tried to take Remus’ off of him, but the other boy was having none of that, he only sucked him harder, not even seconds later Sirius was coming down his throat, Remus took it all, moaning so beautifully that Sirius thought he was going to die right there in that very moment. Afterwards, they snuggled together enjoying the aftershocks, the lazy kisses and the soft touches.

 

“You’ll fucking kill me one of these days, Moony, I swear…”

 

~*~

 

Those last months went by too quickly for his liking, it was already graduation day and he was getting ready with Marlene and Lily, he decided that he wanted to wear a silky silver dress that he and the girls had bought the last time they went to Hogsmead **,** it was foot length and had a slit on the right side, he was going to wear it with his combat boots, since he wasn’t all that fond of high heels, Marlene did his makeup and Lily took care of his hair, she said it was Viking inspired and when she was finished, Sirius had to admit that he looked very pretty and very badass.

 

They already had their academic dresses on when they joined James and Remus on the great hall. The ceremony was boring and uneventful, his family was there and he felt a twinge of guilty at the fact that he didn’t miss them in the slightest, even Regulus, they had slowly drifted apart since the youngest Black had gone to Durmstrang. He cheered up a little when he saw his uncle Alphard on the crowd, sitting next to his father, when the older man spotted him he waved enthusiastically and Sirius couldn’t help but smile at how dorky? his uncle could be. Soon enough all the diplomas where handed and the whole thing was over. At the end they threw their caps like in all that cliché movies, and then they took off the gowns and went to receive the congratulations of their families.

 

The Potters were delighted about the whole thing, on the last few years they had practically adopted Sirius, so they had two kids graduating today and they couldn’t be happier about it. Marlene’s mom had always had a soft spot for him and was very excited for them all, according to her, the phase that was going to begin would be the best one of their lives, they were all going to Cambridge, Sirius was going to be studying music, Marlene would study fashion design, James and Lily were going to law school and Remus would study classic literature. It was exciting to think about everything they would get to experience and all the places and people they would get to see.

 

He was a little nervous about meeting Remus’ parents, he had had nightmares about that for weeks, he was completely in love with Remus’ and the boy was very close to his parents, it was imperative that Sirius managed to win them over. Turned out they were both very lovely and very accepting people, Remus’ mother was completely enchanted by him and all his _frenchness_ and Remus’ father was a piano teacher, so they bonded over that.

 

However, Sirius wasn’t thrilled to meet his family, he was already counting on his lovely mother to ruin such a delightful night. He was not disappointed. Remus insisted on going with him to meet his family, just the thought of Remus near those snakes made Sirius cringe, but unfortunately, he never quite mastered the ability to say no to Remus. When Walburga Black set eyes on him the sneer was already in place, it only worsened when she caught sight of their joined hands.

 

“So it wasn’t enough to be a freak, you have to go wallow in the mud with the worms.” Said her with disdain showing in every line of her face. Sirius was frozen, he couldn’t even think, knowing that Remus’ was right there by his side, hearing those awful things, made something inside him break.

 

“Walburga, for God’s sake, just because the boy looks better on a dress than you ever will, there’s no reason to get your knickers in a twist.” Uncle Alphard sneered at her.

 

“He’ll look great indeed living on London filthy alleys where people like him belong.” She shot back, venom on her voice and hate in her eyes. Sirius cringed at her words and Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

“Well, I’d say that the Whitmore’s apartment is a little too clean and too refined to be called a filthy alley, don’t you think?” Alphard asked in a smugly and poisonous tone.

 

“What does your degenerate lair has to do with anything?”

 

“That’s where Sirius will be living from now on.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh, my dear Walburga, you have absolutely no idea how daring I am. Sirius is my oldest nephew, if you and Orion decided to turn your backs on him, shame on you, I will not. He will live on Whitmore and he will attend Cambridge, just like every Black before him, and I truly hope that he will make quite an impression there. Will you do this for your old uncle, Sirius? Live up to the good name of the family?” Uncle Alphard asked him with a diabolic little smile on his lips.

 

“Sure thing, uncle Alphard. I’ll be sure to make you proud.” Answered Sirius with the brightest smile he could muster.

 

“Now, now you lads go enjoy the party, I’ll deal with the snakes.” Said the man shooing them from there.

 

As they were making their way to the gardens a little drizzle started to pour, for a quarter of a second Sirius thought about running to seek shelter, but the feeling of the rain falling on his skin and the wind blowing through his hair was so delightful that he stayed, Remus stayed with him. There was a long moment filled with uncomfortable silence and unspoken words, until there wasn’t.

 

“So, your mother, what a lovely woman.” Remus said in a fake cheerful tone. That caused Sirius to laugh so hard that his belly hurt.

 

“Oh, you have no idea.” He offered.

 

“I’m sorry that she is like that, you deserved better, Sirius, you deserve everything.” Remus said, all the playfulness gone from his tone.

 

“I have everything I need, right here, right now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about these nerds on [Tumblr.](http://snowhites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
